This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An instrument can be navigated relative to a subject for performing various procedures. For example, a subject can include a patient on which a surgical procedure is being performed. During a surgical procedure, an instrument can be tracked in a subject space, also referred to as patient space. The location of the instrument that is tracked can be displayed on the display device relative to an image of the patient.
The position of the patient can be determined with a tracking system. Generally, a patient is registered to the image, via tracking an instrument relative to the patient to generate a translation map between the patient space and the image space. This often requires time during a surgical procedure for a user, such as a surgeon, to identify one or more points in the subject space and correlating, often identical points, in the image space.
Only after registration can the position of the instrument be appropriately displayed on the display device. The position of the instrument relative to the subject can be displayed as an icon on the display device.